This disclosure relates to processing speech from distributed microphones.
Current speech recognition systems assume one microphone or microphone array is listening to a user speak and taking action based on the speech. The action may include local speech recognition and response, cloud-based recognition and response, or a combination of these. In some cases, a “wake-up word” is identified locally, and further processing is provided remotely based on the wake-up word.
Distributed speaker systems may coordinate the playback of audio at multiple speakers, located around a home, so that the sound playback is synchronized between locations.